Rose Upon a grave
by Ihatethispart13
Summary: A girl with a weird past enters the csi's live's what will happen when catherine and Sara get stuck in it? This is my first story so i hope you like it! Rated M for things to come. FemSlash. Not your thing dont read.


I hear my legs pounding the ground! Pound, Pound Pound! I cry into the icy night as the tears freeze on my face like little reminders of what had just happened. The blood on my shirt is iced over and the strong over whelming smell of iron fills my nose and I bend over puking the last of my little diner.  
Thump I hit the ground and my world goes black. I hear screaming around me as I hear this annoying beeping sound. I open my eyes only to shut them again as the harsh light of the hospital plagues my eyes. Damn I curse in my head. I sigh and try opening my eyes again this time I can. I look around at the doctors around me yelling answers on my health back and forth. Its like a game of cat and mouse I try to listen but I cant focus. I'm sleepy all of a sudden and fall right to sleep. I wake up from a sleep that feels like an eternity. I look over to see a bunch of csi's "oh great here they come to sniff around in my business" I think. One comes up to me a tan, tall women with dark brown hair she says "Hi I'm Sara Sidle from the Las Vegas Crime Lab" another one comes up she is tan also but is a little shorter and she has blond hair this time "I'm Catherine Willows also from the crime lab whats your name sweet heart"  
Oh great just what I need is someone calling me sweet heart "Kyla Emrick" i reply shortly. " That's a nice name" Catherine Say's with a smile.  
I just frown "So do you remember what happen?" Sara askes with a frown. "Yes and I don't like my name at all" i reply with a frown again."ok so tell us what happened Miss Emrick" says Catherine with a serious look on her face.  
" Well a lot of things happened to me, and most of them bad." Just then I felt my heart stop and everything goes black.

FUCK, SHIT, ASSHOLE, BITCH. Oh my god what have I done!  
My best friend is fighting for her life and its all my fault.  
Wow some really incredibly hot guy walking up to me. Ewwwwwww followed by an old wrinkly dude. Hmmm wonder if I can have the hot guys number. "Hi I'm Warrick Brown with the las Vegas crime lab. Are you here to see Kyla Emrick"  
"Yes I am she's like my best friend we knew each other when we where in diapers!" "I am Gil Grissom and I'm here with Warrick to ask you a few questions about your friend"  
"ok but first should I call my lawyer?" "No, no that wont be necessary"  
Warrick replies with a hint of a smile on his lips. "Ummmmm ok? so what can I tell you about her I know EVERY-THING about her!  
Do you want to know her life, her childhood, her favorite color, or maybe her favorite song, or her Girlfriends name, or maybe even her favorite type of cheese! Cause I know all of those plus like a thousand more. Oh my god when we where like little and stuff she like jumped off the swings and like totally broke her arm And then"  
"OK, we need to ask you some questions!" Warrick and Grissom say in unison stopping the babbling girl. "OK so we only need to ask you a few questions" said Warrick in a soothing voice. "Whatever fine I'll answer them." I answer.

Damn, I curse in my head as the doctors push me out of the way.  
"I don't even know what is happening. Stupid doctors don't let the professionals in." I hate doctors I always have they just creep me out so much.  
Eww how can they always be happy and preppy it annoys the hell out of me!  
Oh well at least I have my friends like Catherine, Sofia and Wendy!  
I have been sitting here for an hour doing nothing but waiting with Catherine we talked about Lindsey a little and about our home. We really need to remodel some of our house that's about it.  
I sigh "Why does this take so long!""Sara honey, its will be ok I promise we will finish this case I promise". "OK I'll trust you on this one"I say with a slight smile. Hmmmmmm.... I'm finally bored out of my mind why is it taking so long!!!! I hope Kyla lives I really would be crushed if she didn't make it. I sigh. I just wished Catherine couldn't see me like this all on the edge of my seat and all. I'm just so ready to find out who did this to that girl! I sigh again. This is what I get for getting to wrapped up in these types of cases, I'm just so glad I have Catherine waiting for me every night at home.  
" Ms. Willows, Kyla is doing just fine. She just blacked out because of a helth issuse, she seems to have been unger going some very hard beatings since a young age.  
She use to come in a lot with broken arms legs you name it she has sprained, bruised, tore or broke it. "And you didn't tell us this when she came in like the 10th time!" "Sara,Babe calm down, Please tell us why you didn't tell us."

"Oh man where am I and why do I fell like I just went 15 rounds with Mike Tyson?" "Miss Emrick your at the hospital remember" "Oh yeah Damn it I was hoping it was all just some weird dream or something" "This is no dream do you remember me and my partner Catherine Willows?" "Yes Miss Sidle how could I forget?" I say surprising to both of them with a smile.


End file.
